Two-Face
“Well here we are again Batman. Face to Two Face!” History Origin Two-Face aka Harvey Dent was the Gotham City District Attorney and led a public war on crime. Dent's charm and good looks made him a media darling. Nicknamed "Apollo" by the media and "Two-Face" by the Gotham City Police Department, he became an ally of Batman and Commissioner James Gordon. Together, they went after Gotham's top mob boss, Carmine Falcone. However, past the facade, Dent suffered from repressed anger that slowly developed into a second personality. Batman and Gordon suspected Dent might have been Holiday, a vigilante who was killing mobsters. In the trio's last victory, mob boss Sal Maroni was put on trial. Maroni held a grudge against Dent for the death of his father. During the trial, Maroni threw acid on Dent's face. Dent's left hand and left side of his face was horribly scarred. After waking up in a hospital and seeing his injuries, Dent went insane. Dent's second personality, Two-Face, took control and implanted his obsession with duality in various crimes. He makes every decision with Dent's lucky double-sided silver dollar, with one side scarred to tell the difference. The scarred side indicated Two-Face to carry out an act of evil. The clean side makes him carry out an act of good. Batman became a constant foe of Two-Face and often defeated him by stealing the coin. During a scheme hatched by Music Meister, Two-Face was residing at Arkham Asylum. He soon escaped after knocking out two security guards. Batman tracked him to the Double Dip Cones factory during a full moon. After a coin toss went in Batman's favor, Two-Face helped fight his own henchmen. As he flipped the coin to see what he'd do with Batman, Batman knocked him out. Months later, Two-Face attended one of Joe Chill's weapons sales. After watching the Sonic Disrupter in action, Two-Face made the second bid of the night for $15,000 only to be upstaged by Batman. Two-Face escaped when the roof collapsed. As part of his latest two step plan, Two-Face sought to steal the Cloak of Nefertiti and auction it off to the Gotham mob at the Double Decker Club. Huntress and Black Canary teamed up to track Two-Face to the museum where it was held. They then encountered Batman and Catwoman. In the confusion, Two-Face escaped with the Cloak. While trying to sell the Cloak for $22 million, he was double crossed by the mob. Matches Malone took the Cloak for himself, took over the criminal underworld, out-muscled super villains, and went on daring thefts. Unable to wait for Batman and wanting the Cloak for himself, Two-Face donned a Batman costume and confronted Malone at the Iceberg Lounge. Knowing Batman wouldn't use guns, Malone saw through the ruse but fought him anyway. In the battle's end, Two-Face was knocked out by the Birds of Prey and taken into police custody. Two-Face later attended the Joker's 'Superhero Celebrity Roast', where he villains were literally roasting Batman. However, Two-face and the others were distracted by Jeffrey Ross long enough for Batman to escape. Two-Face attempted to run away but was stopped and punched out by Batman. Powers and Abilities TBA Appearances * Legends of the Dark Mite! * Mayhem of the Music Meister! * The Fate of Equinox! * Sidekicks Assemble! (Simulation) * Chill of the Night! * The Mask of Matches Malone! * Joker: The Vile and the Villainous (Joker's opening) * Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Batman Villains Category:Humans Category:Males